The New Assistant
by MeowPurrMeow
Summary: Annabeth Chase is America's number one Pop star. Percy Jackson is the new assistant, who is actually an undercover CIA agent assigned to protect Annabeth. Letters of threats have been intercepted by her manager, Shelly. Annabeth doesn't know it, but there are people out to get her. Not only does Percy struggle with enemies, but he also finds it hard to refrain from loving Annabeth.


**A/N: Thanks for clicking on my story. Let me know if I should do anything different or if it doesn't make sense by reviewing. Also, if you like it, please follow/favorite as motivation for me to continue. **

**-Vanessa**

**Disclaimer?: **I do not own Percy Jackson, nor do I own the other characters/products mentioned in this story.

Are disclaimer's essential? PM me! I really am ignorant.

* * *

"Work it!"

_Snap, flash. Click, flash_

"Just like that!"

_Snap, flash. _

My hands seductively move through the scalp of my blonde hair revealing my sex appeal under the blazing sun.

"Perfect."

Then, I slightly tilt my head to imitate a seductive look. My red, luscious lips parted just a tad.

"Perfect! A few more and we're done!"

_Click, flash. Click, flash._

"Alright! Photo shoot complete!" yells the photographer in triumph. Applause from the fatigued crew soon followed.

Flattered, I perform a pretend curtsy. They laugh, "Thank you all for putting in so much effort!" I smile. They all clap once again.

While the crew packed their things, I put on a robe to cover up my practically exposed body and start to walk to my dressing room.

For this shoot, I had to wear a top that exposed my cleavage. As for the bottoms, I just wore a bikini. This wasn't the most revealing photo shoot I've done, but it was definitely very appealing to the eye, in my opinion at least.

My hands reached for the door to my dressing room. A gush of cool wind permeated my boiling tan skin. I made a mental note to myself, 'No more photo shoots at the beach, ever.'

As I tiredly plop down on the chair connecting to my vanity mirror, a ringtone sounded.

"RING RING, RING RING." it blared.

My hands rummaged across the messy table in front of me. Papers, makeup, books, perfume, lotion, and finally, underneath the chaos lie my phone.

"Here it is!" I said to myself. My index finger swiped through the picture of my boyfriend, Luke.

"Hi Honey!" I exclaim. I haven't spoken to him in forever.

"Babe! How did the shoot go?" he asked. Luke is my boyfriend of 2 years. We met a party for a movie premiere, it was love at first sight.

"It went well! But, the weather was way too hot." I complained.

"Awww_.." _he imitated a baby's voice.

"Shut up!" I joked. Luke laughs, I miss his laughs. We haven't been able to see each other due to my demanding career and his filming schedule in California. It was devastating, but I'd rather prioritize work than accompany Luke.

I mean, that's how I came to be the "Queen of Pop". My hard work derived from my traumatizing childhood. I was that one girl who was always quiet, always studying, always alone, but most importantly, I was always bullied. "Annabeth's ugly! Annabeth's ugly!" chorused the mean girls. I would hear those words, and even more disgusting phrases these "popular" girls came up with, every day. No one came to my aide, no one befriended me. Instead of hanging out, I would study. Instead of going on dates, I would write music. Eventually after years of being lonely, my intelligence and my god given voice brought me to an important position in the music industry. As of today, I've won a Grammy, I have a salary of one million plus each year, and lastly, my family's financial issues are taken care of.

We spoke for a half hour sending different versions of "I love you" and "I wish you were here" messages back and forth.

"Okay hun, I have to go now." Luke said.

"Oh, where are you going?" Curiosity struck me.

"I uh...have to go...hang out with Malcolm! He's hosting a dinner party tonight." Luke hesitated a bit.

"Umm, okay, I guess? Have fun." I was skeptical, but let it slide. Luke isn't the type to cheat.

After a few more good-by's, Luke and I hung up. Then immediately after, another phone call emerged.

"Ring Ring, Ring Ring." sounded my phone. An abrupt noise prevailed.

"Hello?" I said.

"Annabeth! Dear, I need to tell you something." Shelly yelled through the phone. I held my phone at arms length cringing, then put it against my ear again.

"What is it?" I demanded.

"Jennifer...resigned, she just unexpectedly up and quit." she said.

"What the hell? I thought she was happy?" I questioned, puzzlement overtook my voice. Jennifer seemed to enjoy working for me as an assistant. I mean, it paid good money, everyone likes money right?

"Apparently not. In her resignation letter, Jennifer stated that her grades are falling behind. She can't afford to drop out of school for this Annabeth, please understand."

Since my career took off at the young age of 19, I never had the time to go to college. I've always wanted to be an architect.

"Pfft, whatever!" anger consumed me. I didn't intend to sound so stuck-up, but a part of me felt jealous. I continued, "Who's going to accompany me to my meeting tomorrow?" Then a loud knock struck my door.

"Hold on Shelly, there's someone at my door." I said. I got up with my phone in one hand and hurried to the stranger waiting outside. 'Isn't the photo shoot over?' I thought to myself.

I open the door with astonishment. "Hi..." my sentence falters. Before me stood a tall, handsome, dark haired man in a blue dress shirt and tie. His sea green eyes and athletic build must have caught the attention of many girls because it yelled perfection.

"Hi, Ms. Chase?" he asked with the utmost professionalism.

"Yes?" My voice squeaks.

He reached out his hand, "Good evening, I'm your new assistant. My name's Percy Jackson, would it be alright if I refer to you as 'Annabeth'?" he asked.

I shook his hand, stunned. My eyes run from the bottom of his shoes to his eyes. I was stuck in fascination.

Percy clears his throat, "Ahem, Ms. Chase?" he interrupts my oogling. I flushed.

"Oh! How rude of me! What was your name again?" I smile apologetically. My embarrassment was overwhelming, I wouldn't be surprised if he thought I was weird.

He looked amused, "Percy Jackson." a smile escapes his lips.

He knew that I was checking him out.

"Hi Percy," I smile. "And did you need something?" I ask.

"Well, actually, I'm your new assistant." he said.

I hung up the phone, Shelly was going to pay.

* * *

What a night. Working until 2 am is the best.

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!" chimed the alarm clock. My eyes flutter open and I groggily sit up. I look over to my bedside and read the clock, _8:10 am. _Ugh, way too early. Last night, Percy and I had collaborated to plan out my days for the next month. It was going to be hectic; meetings, interviews, travel, and a charity fundraiser entailed. People may think the life of a celebrity is sweet and fun, but it's totally the opposite.

While regaining my consciousness my phone rings, it was Percy. Frustrated, I greet him with hostility.

"What the hell Percy? It's 8 in the morning." I fumed.

"Good Morning to you too, we have a meeting to attend in an hour. Remember?" he said nonchalantly. I slump back into my comforter in desperation. He continues, "Also, I'm at your front door."

Percy is on top of it. I foresaw problems with our relationship.

I hang up the phone abruptly and get out of bed stomping my feet all the way to the front door of my sky rise apartment.

"Good Morning, Percy." I smile sarcastically.

"Here," he handed me coffee. "do you need me to drive you to the meeting at Suntel HQ?" he asks.

"Sure, but afterwards, can you run some errands for me?" I invite him inside, he steps in and takes a gander at my apartment.

"Of course." he replies. "May I?" he nods his head towards my living room. "Go ahead, make yourself at home." I smile.

Before proceeding into my bedroom, I glance at Percy. He is looking out at the morning view of New York, drinking coffee. He wore casual clothing; a white polo, tan shorts, and white sneakers. Oh no, hot guy alert. I shake my head to regain myself and then continue to my room. My thoughts were becoming somewhat crude, I can't continue like this. Luke doesn't deserve a selfish girlfriend.

_Meanwhile..._

"Don't forget to take all of your clothes with you." Luke said. The woman had finished buttoning her bra.

"When can we see each other again?" she asked casually, as if nothing were wrong.

He thinks, "Hmm, I think I'll just text you. I'm not sure when it'd be appropriate. Thanks for last night, Rachel." he flashes a charming smile.

He thinks to himself on his mattress, "Rachel's way better than Annabeth."

She exits his room and leaves Luke on his bed, content.

Only if Annabeth knew.

* * *

"PERCY!" I yell.

"WHAT?"

"Katy Perry is way better than Rihanna." I argue. We were having a heated conversation on the way to Suntel.

"Nu-uh!" he replies rather childishly. "Yes too! Katy Perry even writes her own lyrics!" I added.

It was like this for the remainder of the ride. Then time flew, he was already at the entrance of the office building.

"Thanks Percy," I start to gather my things. "Don't forget to pick up Chloe at the groomers please." I said while opening the car door.

**Percy's POV**

"Bye Annabeth." I said.

Annabeth Chase looked exactly as how television and music video's portrayed her. She's fun, beautiful, and intelligent. Her body elegantly moves towards the office doors. She wore a skirt, blouse, and sandals. It wasn't very typical for a meeting, but she can make anything look decent. I made sure she entered the building before pushing on the gas pedal.

Working for Annabeth is not as hard as it seems. It's been rather relaxing. For instance, all I have to do today is pick up Chloe, drop her off and feed her, and then pick up Annabeth. However, her busy schedule is not something to underestimate. Lots and lots of activity is going on this week, which means that I need to personally drive her to her destinations and cater to all of her needs. I also need to protect her.

On a red light, my phone vibrates. A brown haired older woman appears on the caller ID.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi Percy. Come over for dinner tonight, will you? Paul and I have some guests over and it would be wonderful if you stop by to introduce yourself." she asks. My mom knows that I never say 'no' to her.

"Of course, what time?" I rushed our conversation. The groomer's shop was only a stoplight away.

"Tonight at 7. I'll let you go, you must be in a hurry, Love you! Oh, also, don't forget to wear something nice!" she exclaimed.

"Love you too! Muah, bye bye." I hung up.

My mom meant the world to me. After suffering from an abusive boyfriend whilst taking care of me, providing me with all the essentials to my high school life such as a car, clothes, etc, and putting up with my ADHD and Dyslexia, I came to the conclusion that my mother would do anything to keep me well, and so I returned the favor.

When I got out of high school, I joined the marines. This provided me a lifestyle that I wouldn't have been able to adopt without them. They taught me self-discipline, respect, and loyalty. I also gained experience in self-defense. After a few years, I came home to New York and started a normal life. Immediately, after putting out my applications and interviewing, I attracted the attention of many security companies. However, the CIA offered me a position that made it seem like the previous job offers were inferior.

They contacted me in person and offered me a job as a field agent, meaning that I had the responsibility of detecting possible threats to the U.S. They must have read my outstanding reports from when I was in the Marines. I was the "top dog" if you will. Despite knowing the troubles that I may run into, I accepted because the pay was good. After a year of working for the CIA I was able to get my mom out of debt and buy her a small retirement home near the beach. She lives there with Paul now. To my knowledge, my mom was happy. There was nothing more I can ask for than for my mother to be happy.

After two more years of working as a field agent, they offered me to go undercover as Annabeth Chase's assistant. Their motive was simple: Protect her, even if it means dying. The details weren't provided to me, but I figure that I'd figure out in time who the potential threats were. I gladly accepted. Although the risks of dying were greater, my salary will have a 30% increase and also, it was a change from the daily grind.

I drove into the nearest parking space and jump out of the car. Annabeth's meeting ends in about an hour, I have to get there on time.

As I walk in, I approach a brunette woman. She looked a bit younger, maybe 23.

"Hi, what can I do for you today?" she smiles.

"Good Morning, I'm here to pick up a dog named 'Chloe'. Does that name sound familiar with you?" I questioned. She looked attractive.

"Yeah, Annabeth's dog, right? She's such a cutie pie!" her face lit up. "Give me just a second while I retrieve her from the cages." she left to fetch Chloe.

A fluffy, white poodle emerges from the doors. Chloe seemed endearing, but then she was in my arms.

"GRRRR, Bark bark bark!" she yelled. I had to use strength to restrain Chloe from biting me.

"Thank you, so how much?" I cut to the chase, as I struggled from Chloe's erratic movements.

The employee smirks and rubs Chloe on the head. Chloe seemed to find comfort in it because she instantly stopped moving.

She laughs, "Just rub her head, Chloe loves it." she said as she rubs the dog's head. This was appealing to me, I like girls who are thoughtful.

"What's your name?" I ask on a whim. My hormones took over my mind.

"Alex, how about yours?" she said. "I'm Percy, it's nice to meet you." I take out my hand for her to shake.

I smile and we shake hands for one too many seconds. I quickly retract once I started to realize how long it's been.

"So, what's the damage?" I asked nonchalantly.

"That'll be $208.02." she smiles.

I handed her the cash plus a $20 tip. She deserved it, it seemed like she was the only one working today. We say good-by and as I walk to my car, I check the receipt. On the bottom of it was a number, Alex's number. I hate times like these. My job prevented me from having any type of romantic relationship. No personal relationship's are allowed, but family is an exception. They think that love is too strong of a power, strong enough for their agents to lose focus on the job.

My body hits the leather of my car. I put Chloe on the front passenger seat and buckle her as if she were a human.

After several minutes of driving, I arrive at Annabeth's apartment complex.

"Come on Chloe!" I said with all of the cuteness I had inside of me. She follows me obediently through the garage. Then when we enter the hallway, Chloe starts to loudly bark. She ran faster than a wild cat.

"Bark, bark, bark!"

"Wait up Chloe!" I call as I run towards her. Eventually, I caught up to the poodle mid-way through our destination and continue to briskly follow her. She seemed to memorize where her home is.

"GRRR." she growled, Annabeth's door was open. I whispered, "Wait here," . She had her guard up, but stayed and didn't bother to enter the apartment.

My hands reached the back of my waist. With my gun in hand, I open the door carefully, not wanting to catch attention. My eyes roamed the room. No one was in sight. I put one foot in, then my other, and quickly put my back to a wall. Since the living room was clear, I continued down the hall. My arms swiftly pointed to the kitchen when I passed it. Still no one. Then there was Annabeth's room.

I tiptoe, making sure that not even a mouse can hear my movements. The door was closed, I opened it slightly. With my hand still on the doorknob, I listened in through the door. It was silent. I push the door open abruptly and pointed my gun. No one was here.

Something felt funny.


End file.
